STRQ Contrast
by TaiyangToolong
Summary: Two cut throat bandits, a girl with a legendary power, and a loud mouth flirt. what could go wrong? See how it all began and how it all met its end. They might be the greatest team Beacons ever seen or they might be just another tragic tale.
1. Chapter 1

STRQ Contrast. Ch. 1

Qrow's feet hit the ground with a light thud. He brushed his black hair from his eyes and scanned the area. Nothing to be seen for now.

"Landing strategies" he scoffed as he began skulking through the dense woods. If these huntsmen thought that being launched from a cliff was any kind of challenge then perhaps the elders were wrong to be worried. They felt that huntsmen presented a clear threat to the tribes more, shall we say, unsavory goals. Which is what lead to the scheme that brought Qrow to this point. He was to infiltrate Beacon academy, the prestigious school that trained the huntsmen and huntresses of Vale, to learn any potential weaknesses. It was a waste of time in Qrow's mind. Huntsmen were just a bunch of pompous, holier than thou, good two shoes types. Were it up to him they would just forgo the espionage and gut a few to keep the rest from trying anything funny.

Not that it mattered what he thought on the issue. The tribe was far from democratic and insubordination was dealt with severely. So here he found himself hoofing it through some blasted woods looking for some damn relic. It was a pain. He couldn't just walk into the school. There were steps that had to be taken to prove your worth to the headmaster. The sound of a commotion broke his train of thought as he positioned himself behind a tree, whatever it was it was heading this way. Best to get the drop on an enemy if at all possible. Bandit tactics 101.

He kept his eye on the tree line as the rustling of leaves and snapping of branches gave way to loud growls. Grimm. That was to be expected, after all it wouldn't be much of a test if they could just stroll through and grab the prize waiting for them. What wasn't as expected was the sound of laughter drawing closer along side the growling.

The first thing to break into sight was a young blonde man, back peddling nonchalantly with his hands in the pockets of his cargo pants. Hot on his heels an Ursa, a large bear like Grimm. The beast swiped at the man but he simply leaned out of the way

"I have to say your _Grimm_ disposition leaves a lot to be desired" said the man with wide smile as he dodged yet another slow, heavy swipe of the Ursa's paw.

Qrow had to fight to hold in the groan that wanted to escape his body. Puns? Now of all times? Maybe Qrow would save the monster the trouble and just kill this guy himself, but no. this idiot was another potential huntsman. One of the many others tossed into this forest to find the relic and secure a place in the school. He decided he should just keep watching. After all evaluating the strength of these mooks was part of his reason for being here, plus Qrow would happily watch this smug fool get eaten. It's the little things in life that matter the most.

Despite his casual attitude however the blonde man deftly avoided blow after blow, his hands never leaving his pockets and, to both Qrow's and the Grimm's displeasure, his mouth never stopping its useless prattling.

"Come on" he snickered "this is just... _Unbearable_ "

The Ursa roared and charge forward, apparently unsatisfied with this continued game of thiers. Its mouth snapping, trying it get a hold of its quarry once and for all. Finally taking the fight with a degree of seriousness the blonde would be huntsman rolled away from the maw of the beast and once in the safety of its blind spot, lifted his leg and slammed his heel upon the head of the Ursa, stunning it. Not wasting the opening the man spun landing another kick, which yielded a loud snap as it connected with the jaw of the Grimm. The beast fell unmoving and as all Grimm do upon death, faded away with only black smoke remaining.

Qrow was almost impressed. Maybe these huntsmen weren't all talk. Either way he had wasted enough time, he needed to find his sister. Another goal of this test was to select the partners and teams that would work together once the students started their courses in the school. What had that windbag on the cliff said? First person you make eye contact with? If that was the prerequisite for partner selection than it was time to quit dawdling and find Raven. She was here for the same reason he was and being partners would make it less suspicious for them to be seen together and easier to plot or scheme to their heart's content. She could be anywhere so he needed t-

"Hi!" interrupted a voice

Qrow turned and saw the blonde man just a foot away, his blue eyes just as annoyingly full of cheer as his voice.

"I'm Taiyang" he said " guess you and I are partners"

Qrow's face fell. No, no. no. no. His luck couldn't be this bad.

"Shit" Qrow said exasperated.

[ The first chapter of my little fanfic is a bit short the next chapter should be longer and will feature fan favorite Raven Branwen. id love to hear your comments on my work and i hope you enjoy it. ill be updating regularly. probably.]


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

This woods, like many others was home to any number of Grimm. They spanned the globe. Despite the ingenuity and persistence of man, it was the Grimm that held the title of dominant species. Forcing humans to hide away in cities and villages, for it was only strength of numbers that truly gave any chance. They were monsters of the truest sense, feeding upon anger and death and fear. The trial of the relic was a daunting task. Many who entered did not return. Every candidate that participated knew the risks.

So perhaps it would be curious to witness one such as Raven Branwen walking along the trail in such an unfettered manner. Her casual stride befitting one who saw herself above such petty notions as fear. Some would scold the way she walked so nonchalantly through the dangerous situation that she faced, but a closer look with a careful eye told a much different tale. The way her hand never left the pommel of her katana. The way her ruby red eyes scanned ahead, always searching for the slightest movement. It would be all the motivation required for her to pounce, to cut down whatever lay before her.

Yet even the Grimm seemed to acknowledge her as something to be wary off. She had marched for what felt like several miles without encountering even a single of the black furred terrors. It was all so dreadfully boring. Her muscles ached for some kind of action.

"Just leave me alone!" A voice called out. Raven turned her head and saw the source was a young girl. Two men stood near her laughing.

"Aren't you a little short to be a huntress?" One man said shoving her.

The girl stumbled back, falling on her behind. Which brought more laughter from the men.

"Certainly could use some pointers on fashion" said the second man as he pulled the girls white hood over her face.

Scum. For all the stories of heroism that huntsmen love to pride themselves on plenty of them were just as cruel as any bandit. The girl fixed her her hood and her silver eyes met Ravens, a silent plea for help was evident in her gaze. It fell on deaf ears.

The girl wasn't Ravens problem. If she wanted to be a huntress she needed to be strong enough to fight her own battles. Raven was just about to continue walking when one of the men stopped laughing long enough to follow the girls line of sight, finally noticing Raven.

"You got a problem lady?" The scum sneered.

The venom in his tone did nothing but bore Raven. She didn't have time to waste spending another moment on this pitiful excuse of a man. The relics were waiting and she needed to secure her place as a student. Not just any student, but the best. She would rise above them all, show them how far behind her they all were. How beneath her notice and then and only then would she tear them all down. She would return to the tribe a champion. With the blood of all these fools on the bottom of her boots.

Second place wasn't an option, she'd get to the ruins first and get started on finding her idiot of a brother. Raven turned curtly back to the path and began walking away from the trio.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, bitch" called the voice of the first man.

Raven stopped. She closed her her eyes for a moment and raised her hand to her chest removing a small dagger concealed in a hidden pocket. She gazed at the small but lethal blade. Well...perhaps she could spare just a moment.

With a quick turn she threw the blade. It sailed through the air but landed in between the man's legs, he was distracted. He eyes dropped to the object that had been hurled at him. Raven was upon him before his head could even lift back up.

She had closed the distance is a heartbeat, grabbing the man's head and slamming it against a tree. She gripped tightly onto his hair pulling him back before ramming his face back against the bark a second time. The second man rushed to his friends aid. A decision he would regret. He charged at Raven an axe held high, but all he succeeded in doing was add more painful force to the kick Raven planted in his stomach causing him to double over and release all the air in his lunges.

Raven dropped her grip on the first fool and drew her sword bringing the pommel against the seconds temple. He hit the ground hard but was still, unfortunately for him, conscious. Teeth and blood splattered across the ground as her boot met his face. Out cold.

Arms wrapped around Raven from behind. The first man hadn't learned his lesson. Raven would correct that.

She swung her head back connecting with his nose. The man let go, his hands busy holding the the smashed remains of his face. Raven slice a cut upon his leg. A flesh wound, it would heal but for now it was enough to cause the man to fall to his knees with a cry of pain. A cry that was cut short when he felt the tip of her blade resting against his neck.

Fear colored his face as he stared up at Raven. It was spectacular.

"You see" she said her voice not showing the pleasure she felt "this is what happens when weaklings like you try and cover your shortcomings with bravado and bluster. Someone stronger always comes to put you in your place.."

She moved her blade a little deeper. The skin of his neck tore ever so slightly and a drop of blood trickled down. She loved to fight. Grimm were a challenge to be sure but they were mindless animals. Humans however could feel fear. They could be made to look upon her as this pathetic maggot did now. He knew now. He knew she was strong. That she was beyond a point he could ever hope to reach. He was powerless. His life was in her hands.

She wanted to take it. It would be easy. Her mind wasn't dulled by her desire, she was aware they were being observed by the headmaster. She had done nothing that could warrant more than a mild punishment but if she killed a fellow candidate they would not be so forgiving. She would let nothing threaten the plans of the elders. So with a scoff she stepped back from the man, who was now in tears and with a swift motion of her wrist flicked the blood from her blade and sheathed it before walking away.

It was after several minutes that she heard the steps behind her. The fool had followed? She quickly drew her sword and turned holding out the blade. Resulting in a small "eep" from not the man she had expected but the hooded girl he had tormented.

"What do you want?" Raven said not lowering her blade from the uncomfortable close distance to the girls face.

"I-I-I wanted to say thank you" the girl stammered " and you left this"

She held out the dagger Raven had thrown. Raven sheathed her blade once more and snatched the knife from her.

"Now go away" Raven barked as she turned and continued walking.

"W-wait" the girl cried as she followed "we made eye contact, were partners!"

"I don't need a partner" Raven said not stopping "especially one I'll have to babysit. Now beat it."

Raven didn't look back to see what effect her words had but didn't hear any steps following.

"So that's when I decided huntsman was the way to go" Taiyang said walking side by side with Qrow. "I mean adventure? Saving people? What's not to love?"

Qrow grumbled as a response. The blonde imbecile had been jabbering away the entire time. Qrow didn't know anyone could have so much to say and still have none of it matter. He couldn't believe this. He would be stuck with this chatterbox for the rest of the time at Beacon. If he had just left without watching the fight he might have been able to find Raven first.

Raven. She'd never let him hear the end of this. He could already see that scowl on her face as she'd lecture him.

"What about you?" Taiyang asked. Unfazed by Qrows evident brooding. "Let me guess, you're after some of those sexy huntresses? Chicks dig the whole tall, dark and edgy thing you got going on. Not that I'd blame them on that~"

"Don't you ever shut up?" Qrow groaned.

Before Taiyang could respond he was knocked down, having collided with a young girl in a white hood who had landed on top of him.

"Oh- I'm so sorry I wasn't- I didn't mean to"

the girls words flooded out but Taiyang only half heard them As he stared up at her.

"Your eyes..they're-" he started to say.

"Yeah, weird I know.." the girl face turned red as she looked away.

"Beautiful.." he finished.

The girls blush deepened. She looked down, realizing the position the two were in and quickly scrambled back to her feet.

"I'm Summer" she said looking at the ground.

Taiyang rose dusting himself off and said "ah don't worry about it, it was kinda fun. I'm Taiyang. Taiyang Xiao Long" he gave a wink as he reached his last name.

"And that sour puss is my partner Qrow"

Qrow rolled his eyes. This whole situation was a ridiculous waste of time.

"Come on we need to reach the ruins before it gets to dark to see a damn thing" Qrow said agitatedly.

Qrow started to walk off but Summers voice broke out again.

"Can...can I come with you?" She said softly. "My partner kinda ditched me.."

"Whatever" Qrow said walking away.

The three headed out with Qrow leading the way. Qrow hoped the two would keep each other occupied.

[ alright took a bit longer than I planned but thanks for your patience. My schedule for updates might end up being once or twice a month but I'll get it out as soon as possible. I'd love to hear what you think of the fight scene. ]


End file.
